A Little Game
by Danielle Salvatore
Summary: "Are they coming?" Elena asked. Bonnie made a quick scan of the Old Wood. "No, I think we're safe, for a little while anyway", she answered." Bonnie, Damon, Elena, and Stefan play a game. One-shot *Bamon* and *Stelena*


A little Game

**A/N: Hehe okay, this is just a little weird one shot that popped into my head. Hope you like it. :)**

Both girls were breathing heavily, having just managed to get away from their pursuers.

"Are they coming?" Elena asked, as she slumped down onto the sofa of the boarding house.

Bonnie made a quick scan of the Old Wood, and everything that surrounded the boarding house, and luckily, didn't see either of their captors in sight.

"No, I think we're safe, for a little while anyway", she answered, sitting down beside her best friend.

The two girls however, remained silent, a little afraid that they would get caught by who they were running from if they were too load.

"Is there anywhere that we can escape through if they come?" Bonnie whispered after a moment.

Elena gave a quick look around the room, until her eyes suddenly lit up.

"I know! Stefan showed me a back door once. We can make a quick exit through that if we need too."

As if on cue, they both jumped slightly at a "bang" sound coming from outside, and their eyes widened.

Like they planned, both girls quickly made their way over to the back exit that Elena mentioned, with Elena in the lead.

"It's right through this door", Elena said as she opened it.

But as soon as the door opened, an arm reached out from behind it, and snatched Elena, pulling her out the door.

"Run Bonnie", she yelled.

Bonnie nodded at her before running up the stairs, hoping that she would be able to find a good hiding place before one of them decided to pursue her.

Meanwhile, Elena laughed as she struggled to get out of the arms of her captor, but eventually gave in, as he silenced her with his lips.

"Where's Bonnie?" Stefan asked teasingly, looking around for the red head.

"I'll never tell", Elena said through her laughs. "You can't make me."

It was only Stefan that could bring out this side of her. When she was around him, she felt like a huge weight was being lifted from her shoulders.

Stefan turned towards his brother. "I think Bonnie went somewhere upstairs. I heard her footsteps."

Damon grinned, and nodded, before heading into the boarding house.

"Bonnie!" Elena began, trying to shout out a warning to her friend, but Stefan covered her mouth, and she smacked at his chest playfully.

Bonnie's heart skipped a beat when she heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.

She was underneath one of the guest room's beds. Yes it wasn't exactly the best hiding place, but she had been unable to find a good one before she heard someone coming up the stairs.

"I know you're here somewhere little bird, I'll find you eventually", she heard his voice say, now closer than before.

She held her breath when she heard him come even closer, and could see him standing outside the door of the room where she was hiding.

She could just sense that he was smiling, and slightly panicked, knowing he knew where she was.

She tried to get out from under the bed, and maybe try making a run for it, when she was suddenly pulled out, and hoisted up by strong arms.

She giggled, and struggled to get out of his grasp, but after a moment, realized it was useless, and stopped struggling.

"That wasn't fair", she murmured, as he finally set her down, chuckling.

His eyebrows rose. "And why wasn't it fair?"

"You guys purposely separated us", she accused.

They had played this game many times before in the past. It was fun for all four of them. Damon and Stefan, being the predators they were, enjoyed the chase, and it was entertaining to both Elena and Bonnie to try and run from them. The Salvatore brothers always found them eventually, of course, but the two girls always worked better as a team.

"No, I believe Elena was the one who suggested going out the back door. My little brother and I just overheard."

Bonnie still thought that they had used some sort of compulsion on her best friend, but didn't say anything else to argue.

"Where is Elena?"

"My brother is probably still handling her downstairs." He paused for a moment, and smiled seductively down at her. "Now what am I going to do with you?"

Bonnie shivered at his seductive tone, but gladly accepted the kiss as his lips pressed to hers, with him lifting her up slightly off her feet to make the kiss easier.

When they broke apart, he set her back down flat on her feet.

"I love you", Bonnie whispered. "Even if you are a cheater."

Damon smiled, and leaned down to kiss her again, but not before whispering the three magic words back to her.

**A/N: I hope that wasn't TOO corny at the end.**

**Reviews? :)**


End file.
